1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of arthroscopic surgery and, more particularly, to methods of reconstructive knee surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Partial knee replacement surgery, also called unicompartmental knee arthroplasty, is routinely considered for the treatment of osteoarthritis of the knee joint. Partial knee replacement surgery has generated significant interest because it entails a smaller incision and faster recovery than traditional total joint replacement surgery.
When partial knee replacement is performed, bone and cartilage on the end of a femur and top of a tibia are removed. This is performed using precise instruments to create exact surfaces to accommodate an implant. A knee replacement implant made of various biocompatible materials such as metal or plastic is then placed to function as a new knee joint. Typically, the knee replacement implant includes the following: (i) an arc shaped femoral component which fits into a corresponding trough on the bottom of the femur, and provides a replacement articulating surface for the femur, and (ii) a tibial component which fits into a socket on the tibial plateau and forms a corresponding replacement articulating surface for the tibia. The femoral and tibial components are preferably made of a biocompatible material.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0039852, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, describes the use of a dual-sided cutter for forming the femoral trough and tibial socket by retrograde drilling. It would be desirable to provide an alternative technique for easily creating the femoral trough and tibial socket, and using corresponding femoral and tibial components that can be easily and securably fixed in the bone holes.